


One Last Wish

by Felidominus



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: F/F, Implied M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Miaka was transported to another world. So was Yui. Things happened. Wishes were granted. And then I wrote fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Wish

With a start, Yui sat up in her bed. The dreams of Nakago still racked  
her young frame as tears fell down her pretty face. It had been a  
couple years, but the memories of her trials as the priestess of  
Seiryu still haunted her. Even worse, she felt an intense guilt for  
the trouble and pain she put Miaka through in the quest to summon  
their rival gods.

Blocks away, Miaka woke sneezing. Her body was soaked with sweat from  
another dream of her time with Tamahome. The only time... The light  
summer nightgown she was sleeping in was stuck to her body as she  
strode to the window, unashamedly. Pulling the curtains from her  
window, she looked up at the stars seeking the familiar ones which  
made up the constellation of the ogre, knowing full well that the  
stars in the real world did not match those over the skies of the  
other world...

\--

The next day, Miaka was running late again as Yui met her at the gate  
to their school. "You know if you left earlier, you'd arrive looking  
more presentable, baka," Yui said dryly. "What has gotten into you,  
Yui-chan, you weren't always this mean to me," Miaka responded with  
misty eyes. "I don't really know, but I've been plagued by dreams  
lately..." Yui offered. "You too?" Miaka asked quickly. Yui simply  
nods as Miaka hugs her comfortingly. "I love you, Yui-chan, and I've  
forgiven you."

Yui blanches a little but covers it with a smile as her friend leads  
her into the school, to another normal day of class. "It just doesn't  
mean as much anymore," she thinks. "It used to be that I was working  
towards something,but I don't even know what I was thinking anymore...  
I only think of her... and how I hurt her."

\--

The girls walk to class together, Miaka chattering away as Yui is lost  
in her own little world of guilt. Friends come up and talk, but Yui  
can only respond robotically. Miaka smiles widely and launches into  
her usual cheerful routine.

"Why can't I be cheerful and, ugh, genki anymore?" thinks Yui. "This  
used to be my playground, but now all the attention is on Miaka. Why  
doesn't anyone notice?"

The bell rings, cutting off Yui's self-inspection and the girls  
scatter to their classes.

\--

Miaka sits in class, towards the back as has become her place of  
safety. "I cannot allow anyone to sneak up on me" comes her unbidden  
thoughts, which shock her back to attention. "I wish Yui-chan would  
open up with me, I can tell there is something wrong... but after...  
Tamahome... I cannot find the words to comfort her." She looks up into  
the front rows where Yui sits attentively listening to the teacher's  
lesson. "I wish I was more like her, she's got it all. Looks, brains,  
and a wonderful voice, all the boys are after her. I wish..."

\--

The day comes to a close and the girls walk home together, stopping  
off at a dessert shop to fill Miaka's eternal need for sustenance. Yui  
sits in silence as Miaka goes on about how many boys were talking  
about her. "Sigh, I know the silly boys are after me. I cannot accept  
one of them until I know you are happy, Miaka-chan."

"But Yui-chan, Kensuke is so sweet. I know he left you a letter, why  
don't you at least smile at him?"

"Miaka-chan, why should I be happy when you aren't? It’s all my  
fault." Tears well up in Yui's eyes...

"Yui-chan? I am happy. Tamahome and I... well, I haven't told anyone.  
But before he left... I can't say, it’s too embarrassing!"

"But you still love him, don't you? You have to be suffering so much  
now that he's back there and you're here. This is all my fault... if  
only..."

"Yui-chan, Nakago deceived you. I know... Please, forgive yourself. I  
can't stand seeing you in such pain."

"He DIDN'T deceive me though!"

"What do you mean, Yui-chan? He played with your emotions..."

"Nothing Miaka, just drop it... I'm sorry. Maybe it would be better if  
I didn't see you again... Sorry!" Eyes full of tears, Yui drops a few  
coins and runs for the doors, leaving a stunned Miaka gasping for  
answers.

\--

Later that night at home, Miaka stares at her computer screen.

Dear Diary,  
Today Yume-chan and I had a fight. She said that N-baka hadn't  
deceived her, but I know he did. He told her that I wasn't thinking  
about her. That I loved T more than I love her. I don't know what to  
do. I came home, after eating a delicious piece of cake at the desert  
shop, and cried for a couple hours. I know I wanted her to open up,  
but now she ran away crying because of me. I can't handle hurting her.  
She's my dearest friend. I wish I had Tama... wait, I can't rely on  
T-chan anymore. I need to show her that I love her, but I don't know  
how... I wish I could make everything better.

Oyasumi, MiMi

"Ah, good enough for tonight." Miaka says as she hits the save button.  
"I hope someone out there reads this and can help me."

Miaka changes into a nightgown and sits back down to brush out her  
hair. "It is hard to believe that that happened so long ago. It’s  
already been two years, Yui and I are enrolled in the same school  
after so much work. I wish she could see how much I love her."

\--

Meanwhile, a short distance away, similar thoughts are boiling through  
Yui's mind.

"I love her. That's all I've ever done... since we were little. I've  
been her friend. It was just... I couldn't deal with losing her."  
Tears fall over her pretty face. "I wish... I just wish she knew...  
how much I love her. I want to show her, but I'm so afraid she'll  
reject me. She already chose that idiot money-grubber over me. I can't  
handle that again... Why did she wish me back? Why couldn't she have  
stayed happy with that moron!"

\--

In the darkness, a single crow from a rooster is heard... And in  
response, the roar of a dragon sounds...

\--

Miaka awakens early for a change. With a yawn, she climbs out of bed.  
A smile crosses her face as she realizes that for a change she feels  
refreshed. "I didn't have a bad dream!" she thinks as she grabs her  
uniform and heads for the bath. "It must be a sign."

On her bed, beneath her pillow, a single red feather fades into  
nothingness.

\--

Yui also awakens early. She stretches and runs a hand through her  
short blonde hair. A smile crosses her face as she realizes that the  
darkness was not filled with nightmares. She turns on her stereo and  
for the first time in ages prepares for school like a normal girl. The  
dread had lifted.

On her bed, deep under her covers, a single bluish scale fades into  
nothingness.

\--

After eating a solid breakfast of rice, miso soup and broiled fish,  
the girls meet up at the gates of the school.

"Miaka-chan..."

"Yui-chan?"

"I'm so sorry, Miaka-chan."

"It's ok, Yui-chan."

"But... Nakago didn't coerce me to join him..."

"Shhh... that's in the past, Yui-chan."

"No, it isn't Miaka. It has... everything to do..." Yui's face drips  
with tears.

"Let’s go inside, Yui, my hankie isn't going to be enough... And I'm  
the one who's supposed to cry."

Yui, still crying, cannot help but laugh.

"You're right, lets go inside and talk."

\--

The girls take shelter in one of the bathrooms near their homeroom.  
Miaka hugs Yui to her.

"Now, what's wrong Yui?"

"Miaka... the reason I joined with Nakago was that I was jealous of  
Tamahome."

"I know that Yui."

"You don't understand, Miaka... I was jealous of Tamahome."

"Um, what do you mean Yui-chan, you know I'm a little slow  
sometimes..."

"Ok... maybe this will help..."

Yui looks at Miaka, kisses her on the mouth then stands back.

"I love you Miaka. I always have."

"Yui-chan..."

But Yui has ran out of the bathroom, the door slams loudly...

"Yui-chan... I love you too." Miaka says as tears fall down her face.

\--

Miaka wanders the halls of the school sylphlike, looking into classes  
and repeatedly being asked for her hall pass. She flees, images of  
enemies haunting her, the memory of her flight to rescue Tamahome  
being replayed in her head. She realizes deep inside this is a  
different fight, but also knows that that incident is the only one she  
has to compare it with...

"Yui-chan... where are you?" she cries into the wind.

\--

Not too far away, hiding in one of the ever-present equipment sheds,  
Yui is crying softly.

"I kissed her. I really did it. Now, she's going to hate me..."

\--

Miaka, not finding her friend inside the school is roaming the school  
grounds.

"I know she's close, I feel her."

Miaka stops.

"I feel her? What is this?"

\--

Yui sits up.

"She's close. I need to hide... but there is no where."

She looks out the small window and sees Miaka standing in the field.  
Her heart beats, doki... doki...

Miaka cries out "Yui-chan? I know you're close... I feel you... Do you  
feel me too?"

Yui freezes. "I do, she's here, inside me... like when she first went  
into that book..." A look of fear crosses her face. "But that was  
magic..."

"Yui-chan? Please come out. I love you."

"What? Loves. Me? Me?" Yui starts to cry again.

Miaka walks towards the shed. "You're here, aren't you? You can hear  
me. I can feel you..." Yui pales as the door to the shed opens.

"You shouldn't try to hide from me, Yui-chan. You know how far I'll go  
to find someone I love."

"Love... Me? I am your enemy, Miaka."

"You haven't been that in years, Yui-chan."

"Miaka..."

Miaka rushes up to her and hugs her friend closely. "Its alright,  
you're not alone. Not anymore." Miaka kisses Yui passionately. "It’s  
different, but somehow... It feels right. I love you, Yui."

"And I you, Miaka-chan."

The girls hold each other for what seems an eternity.

"Lets go to class, Yui-chan. We have to get into college together,  
right?"

"Of course, beloved." Yui kisses Miaka again. "Just a couple more  
minutes."

"Later, love. We have plenty of time."

"I don't want to lose you, I just finally..."

"I know, Yui, I feel the same..."

"Tonight?"

"I can hardly wait..." Miaka pulls Yui to her tightly. "I love you,  
darling."

\--

After being lectured by the teacher, the two girls stand in the hall,  
a bucket of water held by each of them. Miaka's eyes wander down Yui's  
body, enthralled by her beloved. She looks up and finds herself  
looking into Yui's eyes.

"Like what you see," Yui whispers.

"Mmmm, yes, do we have to wait..."

"It was your idea, Miaka-baka."

Miaka grins. "It’s been a long time, beloved. I'm glad you're mine."

"And you're mine."

"I just wish time would move a little faster."

"Be careful what you wish for, Miko-chan."

Miaka laughs, a delightful pure laugh.

"Shhhh, you two." comes a call from the classroom.

Both girls blush.

\--

Eventually school ends and the girls walk to Miaka's house.

"Tadaima!" calls Miaka.

"You said no one was here," Yui states, blushing.

"I'm just making sure, silly."

"Oh... right."

And with a smile, Miaka grabs Yui's hand and leads her up into her  
bedroom.

"Welcome..." Miaka is cut off as Yui kisses her desperately.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait any longer..."

"Its ok, darling, neither can I..." Miaka pulls on the bow in front of  
Yui's blouse playfully undoing it.

"You are so forward..." Yui says with a laugh.

The girls pull each other in and kiss, tongues invading each other's  
mouth. A wild growl comes from Yui's throat as she undoes Miaka's  
jacket and shirt dropping one then the other to the floor. Yui runs  
her hands up over Miaka's breasts. "I was so jealous that Tama was  
allowed to touch you..." "I know love... but he's of that world and  
we're of this one."

The girls remove each other's clothes, dropping one item after another  
into a growing pile of uniforms and underwear. They then stand, gazing  
upon each other with lustful eyes...

"Miaka, we can still stop..." Yui starts.

"Never. I want you as I've never wanted anyone before..."

"It's settled then." Yui says with a grin as she playfully pulls Miaka  
to the bed.

Yui runs her hands over Miaka's body... Down her breasts, playing with  
her nipples exciting her then kisses her way over her stomach.  
"Miko-chan..."

"It's all right, Yui... please... I'm yours."

Yui grins as she spreads Miaka's legs apart, looking at her friend,  
her lover with delight. "So cute, I cannot wait..." she whispers and  
runs a finger over Miaka's lower lips. "You tease me, love...  
Please... don't... stop..." Miaka growls. And Yui lowers her lips to  
those of her lover. Miaka moans with pleasure "yes..." Yui spreads  
Miaka open and proceeds to assault her with her tongue and fingers.  
Miaka's moans heighten and she begins to cry out instructions to her  
new lover and then finally screams Yui's name as she climaxes. Yui  
smiles and kisses her way back up Miaka's body to her waiting lips. "I  
love you, Miaka."

Miaka pulls Yui into a strong embrace. "And now, it’s my turn."

Miaka runs her hands down Yui's bare back, feeling her skin then, with  
strength gained in the other world, pulls her up so her breasts hang  
over her waiting mouth. She snakes a hand between their bodies and  
without warning plunges a pair of fingers up into Yui who gasps...

As Yui bends up, Miaka's head and mouth rise up to capture a nipple  
between her lips and she begins to lick and suck it while assaulting  
Yui's pussy with her fingers. Yui screams in pleasure, shocking a  
smile out of Miaka. "Not bad for the first time, eh Yui-chan?" "Mmmm"  
is all the response Yui can give. Miaka grins and layers Yui's chest  
with kisses and licks. Her fingers explore, rub and thrust in and out  
of her lover's wet sex. Yui, driven to the edge drives herself onto  
Miaka's fingers and with a shudder of ecstasy succumbs to passion.

The two very happy girls embrace and slide under Miaka's covers.

"You do realize that's just the beginning, Yui-chan?"

"Mmmm, insatiable... I like that in you Miaka darling."

\--

High above, two other lovers are locked in an embrace.

"Our Miko's have finally discovered their love, Seiryu."

"It's for the best, Suzaku."

"I know. I'm just so sorry that so much pain was caused before we  
realized the truth..."

"Will they ever forgive us?"

"I don't know... But I hope that the happiness they have found makes  
up for it."

"Love is strange."

\--

The Beginning.


End file.
